


Second Son

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: nasty!Denethor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: It was a pity the boy was so weak.





	Second Son

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Weakness" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). A slight departure from my usual. Interior Denethor monologue here. Fair warning--my Denethor is pretty nasty.

It was a pity the boy was so weak. Book learning, songs, stories, learning words, not deeds--he would never make a warrior. Coddled by his mother, spoiled by his brother, indulged by his tutors... was it any wonder he preferred the library to the training grounds? Why could he not be like his brother, a strong, powerful warrior, respected by all?

Ah well, he was the second son, not likely to ever become Steward; and after all, the Steward his brother might need a secretary, the perfect role for Faramir. Gondor would be in good, strong hands with Boromir.


End file.
